Call an Editor Much?
by holanio
Summary: Natsuko Hyuuga has anger management issues. Since her friend Rukie left her to go to some weird place called "Alex Academy." She runs away from home and bumps into this a guy named, Mikune and a bunch of other oddballs. How will it turn out for her?


Call an Editor Much?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I didn't create Gakuen Alice. I didn't create Avatar. It's a parody. Higuchi Tachibana's orginal story most likely wasn't this. It's just a fan fiction, enjoyeth.**

**Pre-note: Can you find the parodies that I put in this story? There's a whole list on the bottom, so let's see how much of Gakuen Alice you remember!**

And the story goes like this…

There were multiple small explosions going off around this little house in the countryside. Loud screams shook the birds off their branches, which seem to be a mix of anguish and boredom.

"RUKIE! Why'd you have to leave me for some private genius school in the city? I'm so lonely and bored without you! More or less furious that you left me with a half turtle bitten note right before you left. I thought you said that you weren't going to use animals for your dirty work, y-you cruel jerk! Don't even reply to my letters…" And then some more complaints coming from a 15 year old girl wearing a jean miniskirt, t-shirt and sandals whose name was…well, you'll see.

"Natsuko, quit your yacking! Rukie's not gonna come back because she randomly has super hearing abilities. All you can do is write to her, and see? You've got a postcard from her now," said Natsuko's grandma.

Natsuko was somewhat excited, but it didn't show in her face. "Give me the postcard. I really want to know what Rukie has to say after not replying to me for these past few weeks."

And thus the letter stated as proceeding, "_Dear Natsuko, The guys in this academy are so much better looking than in the countryside. I hope you'll find a good man one day. Love, Rukie Nogi. P.S. I need more carrots." _After Natsuko finished reading the letter, she crumpled it in her hands and chucked it halfway across the lawn in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" she yelled into the sky. She then ran out to the crumpled postcard and smothered it into the ground for a second round. "That's it! I can't handle this anymore. Grandma, I'm borrowing your money reserves and going to the city to get Rukie back. If she doesn't comply because of some guy, I'm going to drag her." She stomped all the way to her room and packed some of her stuff. Then, dumped the jar of money into her wallet and some in a plastic bag, which she put in her luggage. She grabbed a hat and put it on and ran out of the house to catch the next train to the city.

"Crazy kids…" her grandma murmured.

Following along with Natsuko, she gave up on trying to run all the way to the train stop and stole some kid's bike to ride instead. Within an hour, she made it to the train just in time to go to the city where Rukie was at. She sighed in relief and started thinking.

_Maybe this is fate…It's kinda weird that I made it to the last train that was leaving. Or maybe, my punishment is coming really soon. Oh geez, Rukie, what are you making me do?  
_

Natsuko got off the train and skipped the sight-seeing; she just asked some people and found her way to Alex Academy. She stood there for a moment to take it all in. In moments, she was going to see a long lost friend. Now, how she was gonna get past the 30 feet gate was another story. She tried to persuade the guard to let her in, but he was too stubborn to do so. Then, she thought about using fire, but she didn't want to ruin the gate, it had its reason for being there. That's when she saw a large tree and it hit her.

_Maybe I can climb the tree and jump it like a ninja. That'll work, it has too.  
_

Natsuko hurried towards the tree, it was nighttime and daybreak was bound to happen soon. She climbed the tree and slowly kept her balance on the tree branch. Once she got towards the skinny part of the branch, she got a momentum going and jumped over the gate walls. Little did she know what was right behind those walls, a boy attempting to sneak out as Natsuko was trying to sneak _in_.

The two collide into each other. Natsuko on top of the boy and the boy almost knocked out unconscious.

"Oww…Wha-Who are you? And while, you're telling me that, mind getting off of me?" he asked in a daze while rubbing his head.

Natsuko paused for a moment after she brushed herself off. "Uhh…I could ask you the same question," she retaliated.

"Mikune Sakura. Now tell me your name."

"I'm…someone. Later!" She tried to run away but ankle stopped her and almost fell, until Mikune quickly acted and caught her. They both landed on the ground again, with Natsuko on top of Mikune in an awkward position. This time, they were actually unconscious.

A teacher came by and heard the racket. "Oh dear, who have we here? Mikune and…a girl? This could be troublesome." He called for backup and carried the two students into a school building.

-----Next Morning-----

"Uggh…where am I?" Natsuko scratched her head waking up to find herself on a sofa. "My clothes are different! That guy from last night is here too." Natsuko panicked and tried to stand up, but she didn't fall or trip. All of a sudden, her ankle was healed. She checked a nearby mirror, her wounds and everything were gone. Her black hair, all tangled and her clothes looked like a school uniform. She continued to look at herself in the mirror when someone came in.

"Natsuko? Oh my goodness! Natsuko, what are you doing here?" cried a girl in excitement.

Natsuko turned around. There was Rukie! Rukie was rushing towards Natsuko when, all of a sudden, a small burst of flame caught on her hair. "You big fat idiot. How dare you leave me without a warning!"

Rukie was jumping around, trying to put out the embers in her golden long hair. "Ahh! Don't do that Natsuko! Don't use _it_ here, of all the places, don't use it here!" begged Rukie.

That's when the teachers came into the room overhearing their conversation. There were two; one was a gorgeous woman in her 20's that had a luscious blond perm wearing a dark short dress in black high heels. Another was a man who had short black hair and was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

One spoke out, "Narumei, is that the girl you were talking about, the one who might have an alex?"

"Truly it is Misaki, she kept crying out the name 'Rukie' and so I brought Rukie and look see, this girl has a fire alex all of a sudden," replied Narumei.

Natsuko stared at the faculty members questionably and turned to Rukie to ask, "What's an alex?"

"Oh great, you blew it Natsuko, you showed them your alex. Now you have to enter the academy. I was trying to keep this from happening…" sighed Rukie.

"Keep me from this?" Natsuko argued, "In your stupid postcard, you told me to bring you some damn carrots! And there they are!" She pointed angrily at the bag of carrots on the table.

Another student entered the room hastily. "Mikune! How come you're here and not in class? What happened you idiot?" some random boy complained.

"Would you believe me if I said that some countryside girl jumped the academy's walls, and crashed into me in the middle of the night?" Mikuen asked. The boy looked at him shamefully, with crossed arms and shaking his head. "No? I didn't think so, but it happened! See? It's that girl right there." He pointed at Natsuko.

"Who do you think you're pointing at, buster? Don't make me flame you." Natsuko threatened, but Rukie emphasized her arms into an 'X', telling Natsuko that it was a bad idea.

"Try me," Mikune challenged.

"Don't…That's a stupid idea Mikune, don't embarrass the girl, or yourself for that matter," the other boy said monotonously. The two teachers were just watching and listening to the conversation and occasionally conversing with each other about mysterious topics.

"Hoteru, don't butt in," he mocked.

"Pay me some Yennage and I'll butt out within a blink of an eye," Hoteru shot back.

"Whatever, just bring it, summer girl."

The two had a staring contest, and then finally, Natsuko looked like she was prepared to attack and Mikune looked ready. That was, until she said, "Hey flower boy, nice polka-dotted boxers. Pretty manly." Mikune looked down and Natsuko used her alex.

"Oww! Oww! Owwwch!!! Gah she's good," his brown hair in flames, but it quickly dissipated.

Natsuko was laughing in victory, but she was concerned about his hair. "Wha-? How did you stop my fire?" she asked.

Rukie stepped up towards Natsuko, "Easy peasy lemon squeezy, he has the nullification alex. Which pretty much means, almost any alex's won't work on him, including your fire alex."

Hoteru came by Mikune's side and said, "By the way, I realize you don't know what alex's are. Alex's are special abilities given to you through birth, only so many people have it. As you already know, Mikune has a nullification alex. If you want to know, which I'm sure you do," he grinned mischievously, "I have the alex of technology."

"So, that means, Rukie, you have the alex of animal pheromone?" Natsuko observed.

Before Rukie could reply, Narumie clapped and walked towards the students. "Congratulations, Natsuko Hyuuga, you're officially admitted to Alex Academy. You seem to learn quickly and you're well educated, you'll fit right in with the other students. Misaki is getting the class president and she'll show you around the school, the ropes and everything. Until I get your room issued, you'll have to make do with Rukie, would that be okay?"

"You say what?" questioned Natsuko. There was too much to take in for her. "Rukie, explain it to me in less than ten words, so I don't have to process so much words that are coming from this weirdo's mouth."

Rukie thought for a second, "You're attending Alex Academy from now on."

"Nicely said," commended Hoteru and Mikune.

Natsuko jumped on the sofa and finally smiled, "Ha. I must be special."

End of Chapter One Manuscript

Higuchi: So, how was the story?

Editor: It…was okay. You know, I think it's interesting, but it's not going to pull readers in. It's just going to be one of those plots where, it's typical and you know what coming. You know what I'm talking about?

Higuchi: What do you think I need to do to improve it?

Editor: I think, to make this story interesting, you have to change your characters a little bit.

Higuchi: A little bit? Just tell me what I need to change; I don't want to ask any more questions. Too tired for something as strenuous as that. I have to eat my Clementine in peace you see?

Editor: Sure. Your main character is okay, but why is she perverted and mean? She's too clever and controlling. She actually has talent too! Your main character should be dopey and brainless, with little or no talent. She should have a lot of weaknesses and have to get through some obstacle. Natsuko is a weird name too, it sounds like something from Avatar or something. You should change it into something cute, like _Mikan_. While I'm on the topic of names, who names their kids Rukie, Hoteru or Mikune? Rukie? I mean come on! That's over rated. You should change the best friend into someone who is heartless and cold, but occasionally shows her soft side. Give her a name like, _Hotaru_ or something. Then your other characters, to replace the two boys names, call them Natsume and Ruka, that sounds hot and cute, respectively. Something that flows better than _Mikune_ or _Hoteru_. Next, the teacher Narumie? She sounds too sexy for a teacher. Turn her into a guy so that readers won't have to read about a teacher romance. Talk about yuck. Call him, _Narumi_. The class president is a girl? BORING! Let make it a really cute, dorky and shy guy. Oh and about the title of your story, 'Gakuen Alex aka Alex Academy." What kind of name is that? Make it something cuter and catchier like, "Gakuen Alice aka Alice Academy." Got that Tachibana-san?

Higuchi: Err…yeah. I have one more question though.

Editor: Yes?

Higuchi: You didn't critic Misaki-sensei?

Editor: Oh him? No, he's perfect.

**Typer's Note -**

You know you liked the ending because that's like the main reason I wrote the whole story. Anyways, hope you laughed and found out what I changed. Hope it wasn't too confusing. Reviews would be nice, if you can manage to type one up, even if it's less than a sentence? Sankyuus and hope you enjoyed.

Can't imagine what Natsuko and Rukie looks like? I drew them...sorry if it's bad.  
Go to my profile and check them out in their uniforms...

Story Notes {Let's see if you found them all or most of them.} -  
Parodies, besides the one's in the Editors long list of changes.

1. "you left me with a half turtle bitten note right before you left."  
Here's the ironic thing, Hotaru, left Mikan with a windup turtle and a note, but since this is 'Ruka', it's an actual turtle instead.

2. "Rukie was rushing towards Natsuko when, all of a sudden, a small burst of flame caught on her hair."  
Now it's the opposite. Pretend Rukie is Mikan and Natsuko is Hotaru. Instead of punching Mikan with one of inventions, Natsuko owns Rukie with fire. Go figure.

3. "Yennage"  
That just essentially means, 'pay me money'. In case you were confused.

4. "Whatever, just bring it, summer girl."  
'summer girl' comes from Natsuko's names. 'Natsu' is summer in Japanese I believe. Girl because...well, Natsuko is a girl.

5. "Hey flower boy, nice polka-dotted boxers. Pretty manly."  
'flower boy' is a reference to Mikune Sakura's last name. Although 'sakura' is cherry blossoms, essentially I think of it as flowers.  
Second reference is to the polka-dotted boxers. In the orginal manga, Natsume would make fun of Mikan, here, she's just mocking him.

6. "Ha. I must be special."  
This one was a tough one to get. When Natsuko says this, it's ironic because in the orginal manga, he is a Special Star.

7. "something from Avatar or something."  
What I'm talking about here, is that it sounds like Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Natsuko...Zuko...Get it?


End file.
